As a conventional vehicle control system or a control device, Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle motion control device that estimates a temperature and an amount of deformation of a tire by using a camera mounted to a vehicle body, determines a turning state of the vehicle, e.g., determines whether understeer or oversteer occurs or not, based upon the obtained temperature and the amount of deformation of the tire, and decides a control amount of a steering angle.